1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new method for synthesis of crystalline silicate identified as zeolite Beta, to the crystalline silicate product of that new method and to use of the crystalline silicate prepared in accordance herewith as a catalyst for organic compound, e.g. hydrocarbon compound, conversion.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Crystalline zeolite Beta and its conventional preparation are taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,069, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It has a distinctive X-ray diffraction pattern which identifies it from other known crystalline silicates.
Applicant knows of no prior art methods for preparing crystalline zeolite Beta utilizing the present improved method.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,083 teaches a method for synthesis of high silica zeolites of intermediate pore size involving careful control of reaction mixture content and the presence of an organic nitrogen-containing cation source, not including a dibenzyl-1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane compound. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,139 and 3,783,124 teach use of benzyltrimethylammonium ions as directing agents in synthesis of crystalline materials other than zeolite Beta. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,482 describes a method for synthesis of open pore zeolite such as offretite by hydrothermal reaction of a silica source, alumina source, sodium hydroxide and/or potassium hydroxide in the presence of a zeolite nucleation slurry synthesized from a mixture of a silica source, alumina source, sodium hydroxide and/or potassium hydroxide and an organic template not being a dibenzyl-1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane compound. Zeolite ZSM-4 is shown to be synthesized in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,643 from a reaction mixture containing as a directing agent triethylenediamine, also known as 1,4-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.